Time Traveling
by Eat4Fun
Summary: It's New Years Eve when Ned realizes he had made a big mistake. Can he fix it before the clock strikes twelve? Noze
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that popped into my head. Won't be too long. Yes, I know New Year's Eve has passed but I got inspired ON New Year's Day! So, just pretend I uploaded this earlier. :) It's funny how the inspiration for this actually came from a Facebook comment. :P I'll tell you what the comment was in the author's note at the end of my story. Hope you like it and please review! :)**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on any of my stories (like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not) check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

***Story notes- Ned and Suzie are dating. Suzie did move for a while and did take a vacation. They already finished high school. ***

***Note – There is this one song that matches this story perfectly, Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen. Sometimes I tell my readers to search up a song so they can get the feel of the story. ***

**Also, thank you **zMIDNIGHTz **for being my beta :) I think you deserve a round of applause. Lol. **

* * *

Time Traveling

Uncertainty, pain, regret, grief, sadness, guilt, hopelessness, anger, and… an ache in a broken heart…

Have you ever had to leave someone you loved? Yes? No? Maybe? Those emotions listed above are very common to feel if you have. Well, Ned is feeling _every one_ of those emotions…

**New Year's Eve –**

**(Ned's POV)**

I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine and pulled my jacket closer. Cookie saw this and raised the heat in his car, even though he knew it wasn't that cold.

"Can't believe you're really leaving." Cookie said from the driver's seat.

"It's only for a little while. I'll be here during the holidays." I replied.

"But it still won't be the same!"

"I have a great opportunity here, Cookie. Not everyone gets a chance like this." I knew Cookie heard the disinterest in my voice.

"It's all happening too fast. You just got that scholarship two months ago! Now, you're being whisked away to college in New York!"

"I still don't know how I got that scholarship. I wasn't even planning on going to NYU. I just randomly got a letter from them saying that I have a full ride scholarship. And just like that, everything changed." My voice drifted slightly.

"You don't sound too happy about that though."

"I'm just… not sure if I should be leaving."

"Do you mean leaving this _place_? Or leaving a particular _person_?" Cookie shot me a knowing look.

I turned to the window, knowing exactly what he meant by that. I stared at the airplanes taking off from the airport realizing that we were getting close. As an awkward silence came between us, I could hear my bag rattle around in the trunk. I had shipped the rest of my luggage to New York already.

Sighing deeply, I decided to answer the question.

"A person."

Cookie nodded to himself.

"Suzie is ecstatic though." I added.

"Of course she is. She's going to NYU too!"

Ned shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the window.

After a few moments of silence, Cookie asked,

"Did you enjoy your going away party?"

"I did." I smiled and suddenly realized that I hadn't done that in awhile.

"Good thing we recorded it. We even got every person at the party to say a few things into the camera for you. That way, you won't forget us." Cookie smiled.

"It was a great party. Although, it would have been better if…"

"I'm sorry she wasn't there, buddy." He said with sympathy.

I sighed and said,

"It's fine. I didn't expect her to come."

"I really wish you didn't have to leave right now, though. Seth's New Year's Eve party is today."

"I wish I could go, but my flight leaves at 8pm. That's the same time the party is starting."

"I know." He said sadly.

"Sorry. I wish I could spend New Year's with everyone, but Suzie convinced NYU to give us a special tour of the college tomorrow."

"She's meeting you at the airport right?"

I nodded.

"Looks like we're almost there." When I turned to Cookie, he looked conflicted.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this right now seeing as its kind of a bad time. I guess it doesn't really matter to you though, so I'll tell you anyways."

I listened with intent.

"I talked to Lisa earlier. She told me that… uh… Loomer is going to be at the party tonight. She heard that he is going to try to be Moze's New Year's kiss." Cookie eyed me when he said the last part. I clenched my jaw and stared at the cars passing by.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't dare take my eyes from the window. My mind went blank.

"You ok?" Cookie asked breaking the silence.

Closing my eyes momentarily, I said,

"I'm fine."

"Do you still want to keep going to the airport? Seth's party isn't too far away you know?" Cookie looked at me hopefully. I pondered the thought for what seemed like ages and finally said,

"No. Keep going."

Cookie was reluctant but kept pressing forward anyways.

* * *

I took my bag out of Cookie's trunk and turned to him.

"Well, this is it."

"I'm going to miss you buddy." He was on the verge of tears.

"Me too."

Cookie then stepped forward and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Ned? Leave her?"

I had to admit, those words hurt, but then I remembered what she had said to me that day I told her I was leaving.

"I broke her heart Cookie. I can't go back. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you!"

I shook my head.

"Our lives are taking us in different directions. Maybe… she's better off without me."

"I guess there's nothing that I can say to change your mind huh?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Good luck in college, Ned. And don't forget to call and visit!" He laughed.

"I won't. Well, I better go. My flight leaves in a little over an hour and I need to get through security and stuff."

We hugged once more, then I was on my way.

As I walked through the airport, I had this feeling that I was going the wrong way, like a GPS alerting you that you have made a wrong turn. I tried to ignore this feeling.

I approached where the line started to the desk and took out the paper that had my confirmation number for my ticket. I had purchased it online a while ago. Knowing that the cost of a non-stop flight would be more expensive, I got a connecting flight to Phoenix, Arizona. From there, I'll take a flight to New York. Suzie is doing the same.

I suddenly felt like I was running away. Running away from my problems.

I reached the desk and handed my ID and paper to the lady.

"Connecting flight from Phoenix to New York?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here you go. Enjoy your trip, sir." She handed me the ticket.

After waiting endlessly to get through security, I headed to the gate that my ticket indicated. I sat down and checked my watch. Suzie should be getting here soon. Taking out my phone from my pocket, I tried to find something to do. I skimmed through my apps and landed on my picture gallery. There were hundreds of pictures taken during the summer of Moze and me. Even though I was dating Suzie at the time and still am, I really got close to Moze those three months.

I clicked on a particular picture of us sitting together on the steps of a playground. Even though we were too old for playgrounds, we visited it frequently in the evenings when no one was there. We would sit and talk for hours about anything and everything. Good thing Suzie was on vacation at the time. When Suzie was here, she wasn't around but still called me her boyfriend. Maybe that was just for popularity. Anyways, that summer was magical. Then my mind turned to reality and to how it is now between Moze and me. I still remember the day I told her I was leaving; and of all days, it was on Christmas.

**Flashback –**

The college had actually sent me the letter two months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her until now. My parents and I had just come back from Christmas dinner with my family at my grandparent's house when I called Moze and asked to see her. She obviously was excited to see me and wasted no time in meeting me where we always did, on the back porch of her house. Even though it was getting pretty dark out, I saw her waiting for me. When I approached the steps, she stepped forward and greeted me with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. I cherished the moment and hated myself for what I was about to do.

"I missed you." She whispered.

I tried so hard not to cry. Even though we never technically confessed our feelings for each other out loud, I knew she loved me.

"I missed you too."

When we broke apart, she searched my eyes and knew something was different.

"What is it?"

"I…"

I tried to say something but nothing came out. Instead, I handed her a piece of paper. She took it and read it slowly under the porch light.

"You got a scholarship?" she said excitedly, "At NYU?"

"Ned, that's great!" she hugged me once more.

She looked up and asked,

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" NO! My mind screamed.

After a few moments of silence, I replied,

"Suzie is going too. We're leaving on New Year's Eve to get a special tour. Moze…" This part was especially hard for me.

"I know… we have feelings for each other… but I don't think we should pursue them any further." I kept my eyes on the floorboards beneath my feet. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"I think this is a great opportunity for me. I'm… accepting the scholarship."

"You're… you're leaving with Suzie?" I heard her say. My left hand gripped the wooden rail for support.

"And when was I going to be a part of your decision?" She said, her voice quivering slightly. I had nothing to say.

"Suzie was never around for you, Ned. I thought we had something." She waited for my reply.

"Don't I matter to you at all?" Her voice rose.

"Yes! Everything!" My eyes meet hers and I saw tears running down her cheeks. At that moment, I wanted to take back _everything_ I said. But I knew I couldn't. I knew I should have broken up with Suzie from day one so none of this would have happened. But I guess… in some way I didn't because I was afraid that things wouldn't work out between Moze and I.

"You obviously don't!" She cried. "So I guess all of those moments we had together meant nothing to you! Just answer me why, Ned. Why?" She demanded.

"Because I didn't want to lose you." I simply said.

"…You already have."

With that, she threw the now crumpled paper on the ground, ran inside her house, and slammed the door shut. I must have stayed in that spot for a good ten minutes. I now realize why I did what I did, which was unclear to me before. I was afraid to have a relationship with Moze and risk ruining our friendship. So I ran away from it. And now, I can't reverse what I have done.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the final chapter! This is chapter 1 out of like 2 or 3 I haven't decided yet. Remember to stay tuned for that Facebook comment and to see what happens next ;) Please review. I think you all know how much writers crave it. Next chapter will be coming extremely soon.**

**-Eat4Fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey yal! Sorry I have not updated! I recently just moved into a new place and you know how chaotic moving can be ;) But now I have returned! Muahaahaha!**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on any of my stories (like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not) check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

**YES I AM AWARE NEW YEARS PASSED AWHILE AGO BUT JUST PRETEND AND DEAL WITH IT :)**

* * *

_"…You already have."_

_With that, she threw the now crumpled paper on the ground, ran inside her house, and slammed the door shut. I must have stayed in that spot for a good ten minutes. I now realize why I did what I did, which was unclear to me before. I was afraid to have a relationship with Moze and risk ruining our friendship. So I ran away from it. And now, I can't reverse what I have done._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Ned!"

A voice broke me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see Suzie walking towards me and carrying a medium sized pink bag. As she came closer, a bright smile was spread across her face. I stood up to greet her.

"Hey there Suzie!" I tried to sound as convincing as possible.

She put her bag on the floor, extended her arms, and moved in to give me a big hug. Although she was doing most of the hugging, I put my arms lightly on her back. She looked up to me and said,

"I'm so excited. How about you?"

"Oh, me? Yeah I'm totally excited!" I wondered how much longer this could last before she would be able to see through my lies.

"I'm so glad we're going to spend New Year's Eve together, Ned. I've been meaning to spend some time with you. Just us."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know what? I'm going to head off to the restroom before our flight leaves. Watch my stuff?"

"No problem."

As I sat back down, I grabbed the armrests of my chair for support. I then realized that my hand was shaking. Making a fist, I tried to make it stop with no luck.

I rubbed my face out of desperation and tuned everything out around me. I rejoiced in this time alone. I needed to think, and fast. The plane would take off in less than 15 minutes.

A question had been lingering in my mind all day.

Should I go?

Even though I acted like I had made up my mind, deep down I was still undecided; no matter how much I wanted to cover it up.

I really had no idea what to do and the time limit was putting even more pressure on me. I didn't know if Moze still cared about me or not. Would she even take me back if I didn't leave? She might have already forgotten about me and had gotten together with Loomer! Then something inside of me told me that she would never do that.

I needed more time! Fifteen minutes wasn't enough! Why was I deciding this all now? Why didn't I do this two months ago when I had gotten the stupid letter? I had no idea what to do. I needed a sign; something to tell me not to go!

Just minutes later, I heard,

"_Attention, Flight 39 to Phoenix has been canceled due to intense weather conditions. We apologize for any inconvenience."_

I turned my head in disbelief. True enough, a man with a tie and a name tag pinned to his shirt put a microphone down and walked away.

This was it. This was my sign.

"Ah, man!" I heard behind me. It was Suzie.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can't go." I resisted the urge to climb on the chairs and jump around, but it was awfully tempting.

"I guess not." She looked down at her feet and put her index finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"Well, that's too bad maybe next time." I grabbed my stuff quickly.

"You know what, let's go back to the desk and try to get tickets somewhere else. Phoenix can't be the only connecting flight. Come on, Ned, maybe we can catch a flight with the same departure time. We don't want to be late for the tour."

I couldn't move. I just stood there like a fool while she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the ticket desk. Snapping out of my trance, I quickly caught up with her.

Great! She was determined to get to the college; I bet she'd do anything! Well, maybe this was the sign that I should go.

While we waited in line, I made a promise to myself -if we got connecting tickets to New York in this short notice, I would go, but if we were unable to get any, I would ditch Suzie and go to Seth's party. That's what I'd do.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, are there any connecting flights to New York available?"

I felt my hands get sweaty as I gripped my bag tighter. I then realized how much I really wanted her to say no.

"Let me check." She said as she typed away on her computer, her eyes scrolling down the screen.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look like it." her eyes were still glued to the computer.

"Ugh." Suzie put her head down on the desk and I couldn't be happier.

"Keep looking!" She demanded. The clerk took her eyes off of the computer for only a moment to look at Suzie. The lady sighed and kept typing.

Please no. Please no. Please no.

"Ah, here's one. They're still some seats available. Salt Lake City Flight 17. It leaves in less than 10 minutes."

"We'll take it!"

My shoe laces seemed awfully interesting at that point. Maybe I should just go to Seth's party. Forget everything and just go to her.

But I had made a promise. I needed to be happy. I'm doing the right thing, plus, this was my sign. At least, I thought it was.

"Let's go, Ned. We need to get to the gate." She grabbed my arm and hurled me off without another word.

_**(Change of POV)**_

I was looking up, looking at all of the different planes leaving the airport and making their way to destinations unknown to me. Glancing at my cell phone, the numbers "8:00" seemed to beam at me.

He should be gone now. I wondered which plane he was in.

The gentle breeze caressed my face as I stood on the rooftop of a tall building. I watched as servers hurried to place the food on the tables before more people could arrive; although it was already getting pretty packed. Seth was on the other side of the roof still entertaining some guests with that spinning basketball of his. I gripped the cement wall at the end of the roof and looked down at all of the cars. Some friends had come over earlier to try to drag me to where everyone else was, but I felt much better being alone.

Loomer would be getting here soon. I knew what he was going to try to do; rumors spread fast. I wasn't entirely sure if they were true but all rumors always have a bit of truth in them. He asked me constantly if I was going to the party today was what made me even more sure. I just always told him that I didn't know and actually, I _really_ didn't know. After what happened with Ned and everything, I didn't feel much like celebrating. Eventually, after Lisa and Cookie's hounding, I decided to go.

I secretly hoped that he would have been here too, that he would have refused to go to New York at the last minute and come here to me. But I guess I was wrong. Silly me to hope for such things. Then again, maybe he's not even on the plane. Maybe he's on his way here now.

Maybe, just maybe, he's coming.

_**(Change of POV)**_

I fiddled with my seatbelt, trying to get comfortable. Flying in planes had never been a problem for me. I had never gotten nervous or sick. This time though, I felt like it was my first trip on one. To be honest, I don't think the fact of being thousands of miles high in the sky was the reason my palms were sweating furiously.

"Isn't this great? We're going to spend New Year's together!" Suzie said.

"Yeah! Totally great, if I can just get this stupid seatbelt to click in!" I mumbled.

Suzie sighed and clicked the belt for me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah,whatever. It's fine that you obviously don't like spending time with me. "She turned her head away from me.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I do like-" Then it hit me.

Saying exactly these kinds of things is what got me into this mess in the first place -lying and being around Suzie just to keep her in the picture. All because I was scared, too scared to pursue a relationship with Moze. So yeah, I don't like spending time with Suzie. In fact, I started disliking it after that one summer and I have continued to dislike it more and more. So then, why should I even be here sitting next to her on a plane?

"I do like…what?" she asked.

"…Nothing. I'm just sorry…for the outburst."

She stared into my eyes and turned away from me again.

I didn't want to lie anymore, and she knew it too.

I looked at the sky through my window. All of the beautiful colors seemed to appear on the wrong day for me.

A sudden feeling broke my thoughts. The plane was taking off.

It was too late anyway.

* * *

**A/N: No, it's not over :)**

**But please review. **

**-Eat4Fun**


End file.
